Microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) are devices that are relatively small compared to other devices. These devices may sometimes be on the nano-scale size. In some MEMS, various elements may flex or bend. These flexure points may allow the MEMS device to perform their intended function.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.